Happy New Year, Evans
by spinninincircles
Summary: James gets stuck in a few pots and pans...Will Lily help?LilyJames, of course.Oneshot.Happy New Year!


**A/N: This is just a New Year's oneshot I just thought of. LilyJames, by the way. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Lily stared gloomily out of the bay window in her dorm. She had a brilliant view of the courtyard that she loved, but not tonight. Freshly fallen snow blanketed the ground and dozens of couples stood waiting to ring in the new year. Lily felt a warm tear slide down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

'Look at me. Crying because I'm all alone on New Year's Eve. How stupid and...and immature,' Lily thought as more tears slid down her cheeks. Annoyed, she reached up a hand to brush them away.

'I didn't want to go home for the holidays. It's my fault. Oh good heavens, I can be so idiotic at times,' mused the Head Girl. Sighing, she stood up and decided to visit the kitchens for a snack.

Silently, she tickled the fat pear in the portrait and gasped as it swung open. The house elves had decorated the entire kitchen. There wasn't a counter in sight that didn't have some sort of embellishment on it. Smiling, she made her way to the red and gold table- the Gryffindor pride one.

"Ms. Evans! Twinkles is happy to see you on New Year's Eve! Twinkles thought you would be going home for the holidays. What would Ms. Evans like to eat?" Greeted Twinkles, Lily's favorite house elf.

"How about some cookies and milk to celebrate the New Year? And would you care to join me, Twinkles?" Asked Lily, hoping for some company.

"Oh Ms. Evans, I would love to...but you see...the house elves are having a party...and I'm supposed to be there right now. But I'd be glad to get your snack," said the house elf as she scrambled away.

'Oh well. I'll have chocolate chips to keep me company then,' thought Lily dejectedly. After Twinkles delivered her goodies and ambled away, Lily sat quietly munching on her food, thinking about nothing in particular, when she heard a booming crash from behind her. Thinking it was just the house elves enjoying themselves, she ignored it.

"Imagine seeing you here, Evans. Would you mind helping me up?" Asked a voice as smooth as silk. Lily's heart jumped into her throat as she slowly spun around in her seat, her mouth full of cookie and milk. There, tangled among pots and pans and broken dishes, sat one James Potter. Even though he looked frustrated and embarrassed, Lily noticed how handsome he was.

'Funny I never noticed that before,' thought Lily as she made her way to the throne of kitchenware James sat upon.

"Uh, Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd be forever in debt to you if you never- and I mean NEVER mention this to anyone," said James, with a look of pure desperation etched on his adorable features. Lily laughed.

"What? I don't want my image to be distorted. I have a reputation to live up to, you know. In case you haven't noticed, what with your nose always being stuck in some silly book," retorted James, an almost invisible smile playing on his lips.

"For your information, those "silly books" are what's keeping my marks from tanking...like yours," spat Lily, angry that someone, especially James Potter, would dare make fun of her studious habits. Throwing a venomous glare at James she stalked back to her cookies and milk.

"Uh...a little assistance, please." Said James, oblivious to Lily's rage. Lily turned in her seat and shook her head.

"Come on! I didn't mean what I said about your stupi...uh...your books...please, you're Head Girl!" Whined James, trying to squirm his way out of the pile of pans.

"Uh...no." replied Lily, turning back to her snack.

"What a way to ring in the new year. With my bum stuck in a pot in a kitchen with a PMSing witch," muttered James, thinking Lily couldn't hear. After shutting her eyes and counting to ten to calm herself down, Lily silently stood up and walked to where James was stuck. She extended her hand and pulled him out of the pot. Next, she pulled out her wand and repaired anything broken.

"12, 11,10..." Came the usual countdown from all over the castle. James joined in merrily while Lily levitated all the newly fixed dishes back onto their shelves.

"Hey Evans...thanks for helping me. You won't uh...tell anyone will you?" Asked James, just as the countdown reached 3.

"No." Said Lily coldly as she brushed past James.

BOOM! Fireworks exploded, welcoming the next year.

"Another year, more pranks to pull...Hey Evans," said James, moving directly behind Lily.

"What the bloody hell do you wa..." Began Lily, turning around to face James. But she never finished her sentence, because James pressed his lips against hers. Lily shut her eyes as she melted into the most magical kiss of her life.

Pulling away, James grinned, "Happy New Year, Evans."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know in your valued REVIEWS! Thanks! **


End file.
